


Fourth of May

by StarryNightLight50



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Some Humor, Swearing, some drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNightLight50/pseuds/StarryNightLight50
Summary: The missing events of Cinco de Cuatro between Gob and Tony.Please do not read if you are not of age.





	Fourth of May

**Author's Note:**

> All righty, never thought I'd be posting an explicit fic but here you go. Hope it's all right. Writing this scene felt something like a rite of passage. 
> 
> \- Some intentional slightly cringy conversation, cause that's just how they are.  
> \- Ann-bashing, which I felt I couldn't get around. I have nothing against her, but Gob clearly doesn't really care about her and she was too much of a part of Cinco to not mention her. Sorry for the (f)Ann(s).

 

 

Gob couldn’t believe Tony had lied to him. All those moments they shared…where those even ‘moments’? Was it all fake?

 

Gob had never met someone he could open up to as he had with Tony. Tony seemed to get him. But he should have known. He never had been able to establish any kind of relationship, at least not an equal one. He was either the one being chased, which was annoying, or the one chasing, which was exhausting.

 

The door to the bedroom swung open, the harsh light from the hallway illuminating part of the room, but not the bed Gob was currently lying on, striking a pose with a hand under his head and his knee bent, leaving very little of himself covered by the thin, short robe. He could feel some of the surprisingly cold air from the hallway sweeping across his skin, creeping over him until he had goosebumps everywhere.

 

The silhouette at the doorpost stood still for a second, apparently not nearly as bold as the first steady step inside had come across. Gob knew his pose was gone to waste, cause he could barely make out the figure and there was no way Egg could see him well enough to marvel at his great physique. He could’ve used the confidence boost, sleeping with Her was not really exciting, but being wanted in general might have done the trick. Oh well, he hoped he at least made a good appearance on camera. Come to think of it, did those camera’s even have a night vision? He really didn’t want to turn on a light, actually seeing her would definitely kill any chance of erecting a boner.

 

The shadow quickly entered and shut the door. Something seemed off. The silhouette did not really look like And on first glance, but there hadn’t been enough time to get a good look. Gob shook the thought off. He must be imagining things. Who else could it be?

 

He heard slow footsteps come towards the bed as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. That silhouette really looked a bit bulkier than what he could remember of Plants body, which was not much. He knew he first had thought her to be a dude when he saw her in a picture, so maybe the more masculine frame did add up. Whatever, it would make it more easier to imagine him having sex with…himself, of course. Yeah.

 

He hadn’t been very into the idea of sleeping with Hair, and the more he was alone with his thoughts, the more reluctant he became. This whole Tony thing was really bumming him out. His plan had failed miserably because he was apparently such a sucker for attention he never came around to scamming Tony for real when he had the chance. This whole substitute plan with Thingy was really grasping at straws to get some kind of revenge, and he somehow felt more sad and angry than he ever had in the first place after Tony ruined his Amazing Jesus act. But there was no turning back now, better to get it over with. If he wanted to have any kind of chance to use the upcoming footage as revenge, he had to make it believable that he was Tony Wonder, about to sleep with himself. Uh, Gob that is. Which was actually Bland. Oh crap, he had not thought this through. How could he pretend to have gay..eh..normal…no, pretend gay but actually not gay/normal sex with what, admittedly barely passed, but still was, a woman?

 

No time to change plans anymore. He had to just…do it and work it out as he goes. Which was basically how he approached almost everything in his life, so no problem.

 

The silhouette stood next to the bed, bending one knee on top of it and climbing towards him. Somehow this made his heart beat a whole of a lot faster and his breath seemed to be caught in his throat. What was the matter with him? He couldn’t shake this jittery feeling and it definitely wasn’t because of Mouth. He just…knew something was not going as planned. Mainly because it was _his_ plan and those never went accordingly.

 

He scraped his throat, trying to make his voice lighter than his natural low base tone, hopefully passing for Tony Wonder in front of the camera’s. Did those camera’s even have mics on them though?

 

‘’Well hello there ‘Gob’...the MAN I have PLANNED to have some awesome GAY *normal* sex with!’’ Maybe speaking towards the camera’s would help them pick up sounds. He was lucky he was such an amazing actor to conspicuously blend the necessary details of his revenge plot into conversation. He really only wanted to do this once, so he needed the tape to be crystal clear on its content. The biggest performance would be when he revealed ‘Gob’ to be a woman; he needed to be really excited for that. If there was an amazing Jesus, he certainly could use his help.

 

To his surprise, the silhouette froze on the spot. Oh great, was she changing her mind again? Women were so difficult, couldn’t pull off a simple pretend-to-be-me-having-sex-with-me-pretending-to-be-another-man-scheme.

 

‘’…what?’’ The voice said softly, and Gob tried to remember if Blank’s voice had always been this low.

 

A hand reached out towards his mask-clad face, tracing softly along the lines where the mask ended and the side of his actual face began. The hand slowly swept lower, along his neck, past his shoulder, and stopped on the center of his chest.

 

Gob’s heart was beating a mile a minute. This close, he could make out the Gob mask across from him and he stared into the eyes of the person wearing it. There was something familiar about this, but Yam had never felt familiar.

 

The silhouette finally moved the hand back to his face, passing a finger over the fake lips, gently brushing the fake soul patches below it.

 

‘’I am going to have sex with Tony Wonder.’’ The voice said resolutely, as if it had just made that decision. And that voice…that voice…

 

Oh crap.

 

Gob’s hands were shaking as his hand reached towards the Gob mask, never breaking eye contact. He copied the movements of the other person and his hand lightly travelled from the mask to the middle of the throat, where he could feel a lump that he knew girls did not have…it was something he had been sort of obsessed with when he was with Tony, always looking at his throat, to see his Adam’s apple move if he took a drink or swallowed some food, although he didn’t know why it had been so fascinating.

 

Just to be sure, he told himself, his hands travelled along broad shoulders and a narrow waist. He could hear a slight hitch of breath come from behind the Gob mask.

 

And Gob was terrified but weirdly also so turned on and he did not get any of this, he didn’t know what had gone wrong and what was happening now and he definitely didn’t know how he felt about it. Or how he wanted to feel about this.

 

His hand stroked the inside of a thigh of the person across from him, who’s breathing had grown heavier, but did otherwise not move a muscle.

 

And Gob was pretty sure he knew, but somehow he needed this, needed this as an answer to some question he didn’t know he had nor what it entailed.

 

His hand slowly moved inwards and cupped what was supposed to feel mostly flat, but rested on a very noticeable bump.

 

Time stood still and his hand lingered. They looked at each other, like this was some kind of check mate and neither of them knew what to do.

 

Free falling through life had never been kind to Gob, but he didn’t know how to act any other way. He had these feelings, these goddamn feelings interfering with his just-do-and-make-a-plan-up-as-you-go-motto. But he didn’t know if he was brave enough to go after his heart, and he somehow wasn’t scared enough to run away.

 

Time was a funny thing. Like now, it seemed to last forever, but not like you had to wait for something. More like you were sucked into some kind of vortex where time and space temporarily didn’t exist.

 

The hand on his chest shook a little, the touch feathery light as the person behind the hand also seemed indecisive if to keep it there or move it. Gob silently wondered if you also didn’t need air in this vortex, cause he couldn’t remember the last time he exhaled.

 

And suddenly the hand was gone. And before Gob could decipher if the feeling he was having was one of relief or disappointment, the hand was back. On his dick. Which apparently had grown very stiff without him really realizing it.

 

It felt like when you stand on a really high diving board, and you’re really afraid to jump, but you also don’t want to go back, cause it’s a nice kind of scary. Exhilarating. Making you feel alive and giddy. And Gob always jumped head first.

 

And as with everything, they were so same, crashing into each other simultaneously.

 

‘’Gob…’’ the shadow breathed between clashes of fake lips and real tongue.

‘’…Tony’’ Gob opened his eyes as he said the name, and they both took some space as they breathed in each other’s air and looked into each other’s eyes.

 

And then hands were everywhere, stroking each other in a way that Gob didn’t have a word for. Not just sexual, he knew that. But there was no time to analyze it as they both lunged for the masks, nearly ripping it off of each other.

 

‘’This is gonna sound weird, but I’m actually glad it’s you.’’ Tony’s face was now clear to see, even in the dark. Hell, Gob knew he could dream every detail of that face and never get bored.

‘’Same,’’ he responded.

‘’Talk about it tomorrow?’’ Tony suggested, his hand rubbing small circles on Gob’s thigh.

‘’Yes, tomorrow, god yes’’ Leave it to Tony to express exactly what Gob wanted, without him even knowing it.

‘’Fuck yes,’’ Tony said and started kissing Gob’s neck.

 

Gob found himself moaning, which maybe was a bit embarrassing, but he couldn’t seem to really care about that right now. His hands, which had been stroking Tony’s back moved feverishly up and down his body, finally finding a way underneath his clothes at the bottom of his shirt. And God, there was no greater feeling than the feeling of Tony’s naked skin. He needed more of it and he needed it now.

 

The Frenching was getting sloppier and more desperate as he heard Tony take quick breaths while he was unzipping his vest and Gob started fiddling with Tony’s pants. He could feel the hardness of Tony pressing against his hand beneath the clothing and Gob decided to quickly break their lips apart to achieve his goal of getting Tony naked as fast as he could.

 

Tony seemed to come out of a reverie though and apparently decided he wanted the same thing, but he had way less obstacles in his way.

 

Tony’s hand was on his cock before he knew it, while the other hand almost angrily ripped the thin bathrobe wide open. And just like that, Gob was completely exposed.

 

Tony’s hand was still shaking a bit as he timidly stroked the side of Gob’s cock, making it twitch in anticipation.

 

‘’Mmm Tony, please, just..’’ Gob tried to form a sentence while tugging at Tony’s clothes. He wanted, no needed to feel all of him, skin to skin, before they did anything else.

 

And of course Tony got him, thankfully, as he quickly pulled off the rest of his clothes, but still kept his pants on. If it was to tease him or because he didn’t want to get up and away to remove them, Gob couldn’t tell.

 

Tony’s hand was firmly on his dick, his lips on his chest, trailing small kisses across of it while slowly starting to pump his hand up and down.

 

Gob leaned his head back in awe and closed his eyes while his hands pinched and stroked Tony’s chest, back, arms: just anything he could get his hands on. This was amazing. Hand jobs had never been very exciting for Gob, but this was just…amazing.

 

And suddenly the hand was gone and Gob couldn’t stop a whiney moan from escaping his lips. He opened his eyes to look at Tony, praying to whatever deity there was that he hadn’t changed his mind, only to find Tony almost tripping over himself trying to get his pants off. Finally, he got them off, and his dick sprang free and Gob couldn’t help but stare. He shouldn’t be this into this, he was straight right? But then again, so was Tony, but his dick was telling a different story too that apparently his own dick was eagerly listening to.

 

Tony almost aggressively threw his pants across the room as he scooted back over to Gob. Gob was sitting on the bed, legs apart and knees bent, and Tony seemed to have read his mind about more skin contact as he sat between Gob’s legs, putting his own legs on either side of Gob’s ass underneath his bended knees. And now they were so close, skin to skin. Their already weeping dicks were touching each other and Gob really had to focus to not come right then and there.

 

‘’Fuck, fuck, fuck…’’ Tony moaned. Gob couldn’t help but stare again. Tony Wonder was there, against him, naked, turned on by HIM, Gob. Looking at Tony, Gob slowly began to move his hips up and down, causing their dicks to slide against each other.

‘’Mmm fuck, yes, God, Gob, you are so fucking sexy, please, talk to me..’’ Tony was biting his bottom lip, moving his hips while finding a rhythm with him.

Gob looked in awe at Tony before glancing back at their dicks, rubbing together, twitching in the dim light. It was amazing, but an antagonizing slow build.

 

Gob leaned forward, bringing Tony’s lips towards him by putting his hand on the back of his neck. The kiss was needy and sloppy as both men were panting.

 

‘’I have a great illusion to show you.’’ Gob whispered in a low voice, purring in Tony’s ear.

‘’Yeah?’’ Tony breathed, groaning with every touch, every movement.

‘’Mmhm,’’ Gob said, ‘’I’ll make two dicks into one.’’

Tony’s eyes fluttered open, confused, until Gob’s hand sneaked between their legs. He swiftly grabbed the both of them in one hand and began stroking softly.

‘’FUCK, yes, fuck, fuck.’’ Tony moaned loudly, his voice pitchy and quickly becoming hoarse.

 

Gob had difficulty steadying his hand as his strokes became more and more rough, snapping his wrist up and down on their cocks, rubbing their nether heads together in a way that made him feel light headed.

 

‘’Fuck Tony, I’m gonna come.’’ Gob moaned.

‘’No!’’ Tony said, suddenly stopping his own hip movements and scurrying a bit backwards, away from Gob.

 

He put one hand on Gob’s chest, pushing him lightly back, his other hand encircling Gob’s hand which was still on the both of them.

 

Gob moaned. ‘’Please Tony, I’m so close..’’

 

Tony shook his head. ‘’You’ll have to wait. I have an illusion of my own to show you.’’

 

This peaked Gob’s interest, eyes widening slightly as Tony guided Gobs hand off their dicks and towards the matrass. The hand on Gob’s chest pushed him lightly downwards until Gob was lying on the bed.

 

Tony had moved with him, bending Gob’s legs so he was lying flat on the bed, while he himself got on his knees, hovering over Gob, Gob lying between his legs.

 

Their dicks were still lightly touching, and Gob glanced at them before looking up into Tony’s eyes. He was weirdly turned on by this, not just the sex with a guy part, but also feeling somewhat powerless. Tony’s eyes were roaming over his body, occasionally thrusting their hips together for friction, taking control over the situation.

 

‘’For my next illusion,’’ Tony whispered in Gob’s ear, which made the hairs in his neck stand up in a thrilling way, ‘’I’m gonna make your dick disappear’’.

 

Gob wanted to protest that that sounded more like a creepy threat than something sensual, but was silenced by Tony’s tongue in his ear, licking the shell before lightly nibbling on his lobe. Tony’s hands were all over him, but as soon as he wanted to touch Tony, his hands were slapped away.

 

‘’Hey!’’ Gob protested, almost pouting.

‘’Ssh, don’t mess with the magician, you’re gonna ruin the show.’’ Tony smirked, as he slowly began to trail kisses along Gobs chest, downwards, down, until…

 

Oh.

 

Gob’s eyes grew wide as he looked down at a smirking Tony.

‘’You see, dear audience,’’ Tony said slyly, ‘’now you see it…’’

 

He took Gob in his hand, the head of his dick brushing slightly along Tony’s lips as Tony teasingly darted out his tong to flick the tip.

 

‘’and now,..’’ Tony continued, taking a deeper breath, ‘’….you don’t…’’ he whispered before taking Gob between his lips, engulfing him completely, making Gob arch his back as he moaned in pleasure.

 

Tony laughed, the soft rumble giving Gob a tingling sensation that travelled all up his spine.

 

He cupped Gobs balls with his hands and slowly began to suck, occasionally releasing him with a pop to kiss and lick him, tongue sticking out obscenely.

 

‘’Shit, Tony, fuck, you’re amazing.’’

 

Tony responded by taking him back in his mouth, sucking him with a vengeance.

 

‘’I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, fffffuuuuck.’’  Gob moaned as his world exploded and he could only see stars.

 

He was flying and it was awesome, like an out of body experience where he still could feel every wave of pleasure and tingling all over his body.

 

Tony slurped him dry, making a show of licking his lips and wiping the corners of his mouth with a grin.

 

‘’I’ll take that as a performance well done.’’ He smiled smugly as Gob breathed heavily.

 

And as he was slowly coming back to earth, Gob felt what he could only recognize as competitiveness, as he desperately wanted to see Tony come undone. After a few deep breaths, and with a strength he didn’t know he had still in him, he pushed himself up and flipped them over, Tony lying with his back on the bed and Gob hovering over him.

 

‘’I’d like to see you top that.’’ Tony smirked.

 

‘’Oh, I’m going to top all right,’’ Gob smirked back at him, Tony’s eyes growing wide before Gob lunged forward to capture his lips. Tony moaned into the kiss, which made Gob feel giddy and so powerful, to be able to make someone moan with a kiss alone. He felt his own dick twitch, not ready to stand tall again, but still feeling aroused by this amazing specimen of a man beneath him.

 

He left Tony’s lips to travel to his neck, kissing and sucking just below his ear, his hands stroking lightly, barely touching, along Tony’s thighs, moving in and out , closing in on his dick but never really touching it. Tony groaned as his hips jerked forward involuntarily.

 

‘’Patience, little one.’’ Gob smiled into his neck.

 

‘’I’m not little.’’ Tony protested with a grunt.

 

‘’Well, not all of you is..’’ Gob said as he suddenly grabbed Tony’s dick, pumping him hard two times and then immediately letting go.

 

‘’Fuck! You tease!’’ Tony moaned.

 

‘’I have no idea what you’re talking about,’’ Gob laughed, his laughter coming out as a low rumble.

 

He kissed his way down and around Tony’s most sensitive part, but never actually touched it. Tony was moaning and twitching beneath him.

 

‘’You sick, sick fuck. Next time I’m gonna tie you to the bed and just build you up so much that you’ll be seeing stars for a week! I’m gonna fuck you so freaking hard you won’t be able to walk, so you can only lie in bed with me where you belong.’’ Tony was rambling on and on and Gob could feel himself getting hard again. God, he loved this, this was the horniest thing he ever heard. The mental image alone. The words ‘next time’ repeating in his head.

 

He kissed, nipped and sucked his way to Tony’s ball. Ball? Oh yeah, that’s right. Well he just had to make it double the fun.

 

He took Tony’s ball in his mouth, sucking, licking and Tony was screaming above him.

 

‘’SHIT FUCK DAMMIT, GOB!’’ Gob looked up from under his lashes to check if Tony was all right, something he had never felt the need to do with someone else. Hell, he would have stopped the second he himself came if it were anybody else.

 

Tony seemed in ecstasy, not pain, so Gob confidently continued. His hands stroking his abdomen, moving to the underside of his arched back and finally grabbing Tony’s ass and squeezing a little.

 

Tony only seemed to be able to make high pitched noises by now, but Gob was not complaining. It was awesome to be able to do this to someone, especially someone as amazing as Tony.

 

Gob dipped his finger between Tony’s cheeks, moving his mouth upwards to Tony’s dick. With a final look into Tony’s pleading eyes, begging him for release, Gob took Tony in his mouth as he pushed a finger in, finding a spot that made Tony come undone immediately.

 

He slowly pulled himself up to get a better look at Tony, who left a trail of cum from Gob’s chin to his belly, spurting uncontrollably.  

 

Gob was mesmerized as he looked at Tony’s face, riding the waves of pleasure, breathing heavily. He lightly pumped Tony’s dick with one hand, helping him ride the wave.

 

Slowly, Tony seemed to come back to earth, his eyes fluttering open, looking into Gob’s. He smiled at him and Gob smiled back.

 

They just stared at each other, Gob stroking Tony’s hair, watching the short strands of hair pass between his fingers. There were soothing touches and light pecs on the lips as they shared a much more peaceful vortex, where the world was just this moment, right now. But alas, Gob felt a burn in his arm muscles and the weight of the evening finally settling in his body.

 

‘’I’m gonna lie down, okay?’’ he murmured softly. Tony just nodded and shifted to his side, looking over his shoulder at Gob, a silent invitation to spoon. Just as Gob thought the evening couldn’t get any better, Tony was a cuddler. Same, so same.

 

He shimmied down and curled up against Tony, both letting out a deep breath as they settled in together, Gob’s head in Tony’s neck, his arm holding Tony tightly against him.

 

The  smile on his face seemed to be burned into his skin, blissfully falling asleep without the help of pills for once.

 

 

 

Gob awoke in a slight daze. His mind was a little foggy, but not in a drugs kind of way, although he did feel a kind of high he never felt before. Tony was snoring lightly next to him, drooling on the pillow. They must’ve untangled during their sleep, as they were now lying next to each other, facing one another. Gob still felt his face set in a smile and he lightly pinched himself to check if this was real. Ouch. It was.

 

Tony’s eyes fluttered open. ‘’Hmm…hey..,’’ he mumbled. Gob didn’t think Tony would appreciate being called cute, so he kept that thought to himself.

 

‘’Hey,’’ he replied. Tony yawned which caused Gob to yawn as well.

‘’You mind if I turn on a light?’’ Tony grumbled, his voice still a little groggy from sleep and their previous… activities.

 

‘’No, that’s fine, wait, I’ll get it.’’ Gob turned over to turn on the lights. And as light engulfed the room, they both looked in shock at the mess they’ve made.

 

‘’Is that nail polish?’’ Gob asked, streaks of red covering the walls and floor.

‘’Yeah, sorry, I had a bottle in my pants, guess it spilled a little.’’

 

Tony’s pants had knocked over a lamp and a painting had come off the wall. But to be fair, that could also be the shoddy work on this piece of shit house. Gob’s robe was hanging from the dresser and the sheets were everywhere. A mouse chose this moment to run for freedom from Gob’s pants laying in a corner of the room.

 

‘’Fuck, it’s real Cinco tomorrow, Maria won’t come.’’ Gob moaned in dismay.

‘’Who?’’

‘’Maria, the housemaid. I’ll better text her and see if she can come tonight to clean up.’’

‘’Yeah. We kind of made a mess huh?’’

‘’Kind of.’’

 

There was an awkward silence as both men avoided eye contact with each other.

 

‘’Want to talk about it already?’’ Tony asked.

‘’Hell no.’’

‘’Yeah, me neither.’’

 

Gob looked back up and they were staring at each other again. Gob quirked an eyebrow.

 

‘’Wanna go again?’’

‘’Hell yeah.’’ Tony replied.

 

‘’Wait, let me set the mood’’. Gob stood up and grabbed a box of matches and some tea lights from the dresser, lighting them before dimming the artificial light again.

 

‘’Mm, nice.’’ Tony commented.

‘’Wanna play a game?’’ Gob asked seductively.

‘’What kind of game?’’ Tony looked intrigued.

Gob shrugged his shoulders. ‘’Don’t know yet, all I know is it involves you being blindfolded and something with these candles.’’

 

‘’I’m in.’’ Tony said, laughing.

 

And Gob couldn’t remember ever feeling this happy. There was a weird talk with Tony and himself waiting for him, but for now, it was just him and Tony. Nothing else.

 

‘’Hey,‘’ he said, ‘’wanna just talk first? Nothing complicated or specific or anything, just…talk?’’

 

Tony smiled. ‘’I’d love that.’’

 

And Gob thought that it was too bad that he had to take a forget-me-now tomorrow, so he promised himself to make this night the most memorable to forget.

 

 


End file.
